13 going on 30make that 20
by Azkabanzprincess
Summary: Tanni, Sirius' little sister, Is sick of being 13. She doesnt want to be a baby! She wants to be 20! She knows shes ready! or is she?


Hey everyone! I just got home from the movies. I saw 13 going on thirty with my beshtest friend, Pammy. So, this story is a 13/30 and Harry Potter mix! By the way, I own Tania (Tanni), Sirius' little sister. Normaly, I make Tanni 6 years younger then the Marauders, so that she's a first year while they're in 7th, but in this story she's gonna be a 3ed year and they shall be 7th.  
  
Title: 13 going on 30, make that 20.  
  
Summery: "I cant stand it anymore! I don't wanna be 13! I wanna be 30!" Tanni screamed. Slamming the door  
  
Rating: ummm...I guess pg 13...just like all my stories...*sigh*  
  
**13 going on 20**  
  
"Happy birthday Tanni." Sirius said, swooping down to kiss his little sister on the head.  
  
Tania Lynne Black blushed deeply.  
  
"So, Tanni, what're you're plans for today?" Remus asked, ruffling the little girl's black pigtails which she ALWAYS wore.  
  
"I dunno...I thought I might hang around with the six chicks." Tanni said. The six chicks were a group of girls in Tanni's year who hung out together, they were very popular and obviously, there were 6 of them.  
  
"But...Tanni, I thought you said that they were 'Evil cloning sluts with no purpose in life but to be incongruent and piss people off'" James said.  
  
"Well..." Tanni shrugged "Theyr my friends now...im one of them...."  
  
"But you cant be a 6 chick...I mean....theres only 6...that's the point. It's mathamadicly imposable. There cant be a 7th." Remus said.  
  
Tanni shrugged again, but blushed. She had the WORST crush on Remus.  
  
"We gotta get to class guys. See you later Tanni." Remus said tugging lightly on her pigtails. Tanni gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Bye..." she waved as they all walked out. And just as they went out, 6 13 year olds walked in. The front girl was a tall, lean, blonde girl, Amy Elise.  
  
Amy opened her mouth to say something to Tanni, but as Sirius passed, she waved dreamily "Hi Siri."  
  
"Er...Hey Alicia---"  
  
"It's Amy."  
  
"Right..." Sirius left.  
  
"Well, hey there birthday girl..." Amy said in mock-kindness.  
  
"Hi Amy." Tanni said sitting up a bit straighter. She smiled at the other girls "Ashley, Amanda, Alexa, Alex, Brit."  
  
Brit? So much for the "A" names....  
  
"Hi." The other girls replied lazily.  
  
"You guys are coming tonight, right?" Tanni asked. She had invited them and a bunch of her friends (including her brother and his friends who all said theyd go because they didn't want Tanni to feel bad...and theyd get free butterbeer) to The three broomsticks.  
  
"Gee, Tanni. We'd love to..." Amy said, sounding disappointed.  
  
"We would." Ashley added.  
  
"We really would." Amanda put in.  
  
"But, you see...we have that paper that McGonnagal wants...and we havnt finished it...." Amy sighed. The other girls did too.  
  
Tanni frowned then looked up "Ummm...I can do the Paper for you..."  
  
"Really!?" Amy shouted gleefully. "Well then. See you at 7. Oh...and one other thing. Make sure your brother is there. And make sure he saves a dance for me."  
  
"Er...I can try."  
  
"Don't try. Just do it!" The 6 chicks left, Leaving Tanni all alone.  
  
~*~  
  
Later on, Remus was helping Tanni with her Potions homework while Tanni finished 7 copies of the Transfig paper.  
  
"So...anything special you want for your B-day, Tanni?"  
  
Tania shrugged "I dunno...it's ok though Remus, you don't need to get me anything. Im just glad you and the others are coming. If you weren't, I don't reckon anyone else would."  
  
Remus sighed and shook his head "Don't put your self down Tanni. You're nice, you're smart...you're as cute as hell."  
  
Tanni blushed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey, I mean it. If I was 13, I'd date you."  
  
Tanni blushed further. She didn't know that Remus knew she had a crush on him.  
  
"Well, I did get you something anyways...it's small, but it's not the whole thing...here..." he pulled a small bag out of his pocket. "It's wishing dust. Here." He gave it to her. Tanni smiled up at him.  
  
"Well, lets go, we wouldn't want you to be late for your own Party..." They gathered up their homework and went to the three broomsticks.  
  
After they got there, everyone else did. First came Tanni's real friends, then Emmi Awards (Sirius' girlfriend who loved Tanni like a sister) and Lily Evans (James' crush who also thought of Tanni as a sister) and finely, The 6 chicks who were accompanied by the most popular 3ed year in the school, Brian Jhonson. Brian was a beater along with Sirius on the Gryffindor team. He has blonde hair and bright blue eyes that any girl would swoon over. Tanni liked him a little, but she wasn't his biggest fan. He was kind of a Jerk, but...common people, who wouldn't wanna kiss this kid!?!?!  
  
The Marauders had to leave for a bit because Remus had a prefect meeting and the others had to catch up on some homework. But they promised theyd be back.  
  
"This party's getting boring Black, I hope you've got something planned." Amy said.  
  
"Well, not really...." Tanni shrugged.  
  
"Well, I have an idea...how about this...let's play 7 minutes in heaven..." Amy said, evily.  
  
"Im not really sure how---"  
  
"Oh it's easy." Said Brit.  
  
"Very easy."  
  
"Extremely easy"  
  
"All you gotta do, is go into the closet, blindfolded, and a guy will come in and do.../whatever he wants/." Amy explained.  
  
"I don't think my brother would like me playing that—"  
  
"Oh, he wont mind. It's just a game!" Amy said. "And, Brian is gonna go first..." she whispered to Tanni. Tanni put the blindfold on and went into the closet.  
  
"Oh! Before I forget...where're our essays?"  
  
"Over there on the table."  
  
"Oh, great thanks..." Amy closed the door and everyone left. Tanni was alone again.  
  
Just as they were all leaving, The Marauders came back.  
  
"Where's Tanni?"  
  
"Oh...in the closet." Amy laughed.  
  
Remus opened the closet.  
  
"Whered everyone go?" Tanni asked, taking the blindfold off.  
  
They all stayed quiet. Then Remus spoke up.  
  
"They all left...."  
  
"What why!?"  
  
"I dunno, Tanni, im sorry." Sirius said.  
  
"You guys made them leave didn't you? Because you don't like them...you think they don't like me so you made them, all leave!"  
  
"Tanni, we didn't—"James started.  
  
"Leave me alone!" She closed the closet door and took out the wishing dust.  
  
"I don't wanna be 13! I want to be 20! I cant take this anymore! Being thirteen sucks! I want to grow up! I want to be 20!!!" She cried.  
  
~*~  
  
TBC  
  
What will happen to poor Tanni? Here's a sneak peak:  
  
"Yesterday I was thirteen and now im this!" Tanni said looking at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Tania, are you ok?"  
  
"No, I really don't think so..."  
  
"Ok, just repeat after me. I am Tania Lynne Black, big time wizarding Fashion Designer!"  
  
"I am?"  
  
"...Honey, work with me here..."  
  
"Who're you again?"  
  
"Tania! It's me! Amy! Remember? You'r BFF?"  
  
"YOU ARE!?!?!?!"  
  
Lol. Here's my advice, SEE THE MOVIE!!!!!!!! It's brilliant! 


End file.
